


Extrañándote

by Asamijaki



Series: ¡Conquista el mundo! (BkAkWeek2020) [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Week 2020, Carry On Quarantine, Cuddling & Snuggling, Day 5, Future Fic, Light Petting, M/M, Touching
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asamijaki/pseuds/Asamijaki
Summary: Bokuto ama las caricias. Es un verdadero castigo tener que estar lejos de su querido Keiji.✓Menciones al final del manga.✓Cuarentena por Covid-19
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: ¡Conquista el mundo! (BkAkWeek2020) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858378
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020





	Extrañándote

Bokuto desde siempre ha sido una persona que amaba el contacto físico de sus seres queridos. 

Cuando niño, amaba llegar de la escuela y abrazar la pierna de su madre, ansiaba la cena para contarle su día a su padre y recibir caricias en su cabeza. Cuando enfermaba le gustaba que sus padres acariciaran su espalda y le susurraran dulces palabras. 

Cuando se volvió mayor, aún le gustaba que le dieran palmadas en la espalda, un choque de manos con sus amigos y quizá colgarse de sus hombros.

Cuando comenzó a salir con Akaashi, le gustaba que el otro le rascara la barbilla y dejara que se recostara en su regazo. Amaba los abrazos, sobre todo cuando podía hundirse en el cuello ajeno y respirar su perfume. O cuando venían una película en casa del otro y Akaashi dejaba que se acurrucase en su hombro. Adoraba que cuando dormían juntos, sus piernas se entrelazaran, y poder tomar su mano hasta la estación de buses para luego ir a trabajar. 

En particular, le fascinaban los besos de piquito, los besos en su barbilla y debajo de su oreja. 

Podía asegurar que las caricias de Akaashi eran de las mejores, sus manos eran delgadas y firmes, pero las yemas de sus dedos eran suaves como almohadillas. Sus manos desde que eran más jóvenes habían sido callosas, al ser un setter; y ahora con su trabajo, tenía callos en donde sostenía su lápiz. Bokuto conocía muy bien sus manos, y las reconocería con simplemente sucumbir a su tacto.

En resumen, las caricias de Akaashi se habían vuelto su cosa favorita en este mundo. Cuando terminaba un partido, ansiaba encontrarse con su novio para que le revoliera el cabello y acariciara sus mejillas. 

Entonces, cuando en la Televisión comenzaron a decir que se evitara el contacto físico, y más bien, se evitará el salir de sus casas o encontrarse con otros, cayó como un peso muerto en su estómago. 

Nunca pensó que hubiera algo en ese mundo capaz de alejarlo de su amado Keiji, sin embargo, Bokuto no contaba con una pandemia y medidas de confinamiento nacional.

¡Si tan solo le hubiera pedido a Akaashi que se mudara con él antes! ¡Podrían estar juntos toda la cuarentena! 

Pero sus trabajos y horarios habían atrasado ese proceso. Akaashi tenía que ir y venir muchas veces de la casa del mangaka a la oficina, y a veces aprovechaba el viaje para buscar cosas en su departamento, ya que había rentado cerca. Cómo Keiji insistía en no usar el auto de Bokuto, le era mucho más fácil así y solo tomar un pasaje del metro. 

Como jugador profesional, las actividades fueron consideradas no vitales, por lo que Bokuto quedó completamente encerrado en su apartamento. Solo, sin las caricias de su amado Keiji.

Akaashi tuvo que hacer papeleo unos días más antes de encerrarse también. Pero él se encerró con todo y trabajo en su casa, parecía incluso más ocupado que antes de tal acontecimiento. 

Aunque solían platicar por teléfono, por mensajes o videollamadas, a Bokuto aún le preocupaba que Akaashi no se estuviera cuidando como debería, a menudo enviaba comida de sus locales favoritos a su apartamento para asegurarse de que se estuviera alimentando.

Pese a que Bokuto le encantaba que gracias a sus mensajes, en las últimas semanas tuviera muchas más fotos de Akaashi, extrañaba genuinamente poder tocarlo y que lo toque. Intentó acariciar su propia barbilla como lo hacía Akaashi, pero además de verse ridículo y lamentable, no fue lo mismo. 

Y así, pasaron 6 meses. Dónde en las noticias se anunciaba que las actividades se retomarían lentamente, al haber una notable mejora en la población. Sólo hasta ese entonces, alguien tocó el timbre de su apartamento. 

Bokuto casi se precipitó a caer en los brazos de Akaashi, pero él claramente le hizo señas de que se quedará ahí. Kotarou casi cae sobre sus propios pasos. Ni siquiera pudo ver la cara de Akaashi, más de la mitad estaba escondida en un cubrebocas de un azul que combinaba con sus ojos, en su humilde opinión. 

Sintió como si su cuerpo estuviera vibrando de emoción en el transcurso de que el otro dejó su capa de ropa externa en la entrada, se quitó los zapatos, tomó un baño y dejó la ropa que tenía puesta en una bolsa de plástico, desinfectó sus pertenencias además de sus lentes, y finalmente, finalmente se quitó el cubrebocas. 

Bokuto tenía ganas de llorar con tan solo volver a ver su rostro, sus mejillas parecían incluso más suaves de lo que recordaba. Quedaron a un sillón de distancia por un tiempo, antes de que Akaashi hablara. 

—La publicación de esta semana se ha cancelado —, dijo con voz serena, su cabello había crecido, se llevó un mechón rebelde detrás de su oreja —. Me he asegurado de mantenerme completamente aislado estas semanas, así que no debería… 

Fue muy tarde, Akaashi de la nada ya estaba cubierto por los brazos del otro. Bokuto sabía que había extrañado su calor, pero jamás se imaginó qué tanto. No recordaba que la sensación de aquellas manos sobre su espalda lo hicieran temblar. Había anhelado esas caricias desde hace tanto, que se permitió deleitarse con cada roce de los dedos ajenos en su cabello. Después de unos pocos minutos, se separó de Keiji y contempló un momento más. 

—Akaashi, ¿beso?

—Por ahora no, Bokuto-san —, sentenció. Aunque Bokuto estaba algo decepcionado, al menos verlo y sentirlo, era de lo más maravilloso. 

—Akaashi, te extrañé mucho, ¿vas a quedarte? Si no tienes suficiente ropa limpia, puedo… 

—Si Bokuto-san está de acuerdo, me quedaré una semana o dos. 

—¡Puedes quedarte por siempre! 

Akaashi sonrió suavemente, y posó una mano sobre el pecho de Bokuto, trazando un camino hasta la clavícula ajena. 

—Serán dos, entonces. 

Aunque dijo eso, Akaashi sabía que seguramente serían tres o más. De cualquier forma, había llevado su laptop para poder trabajar. 

**Author's Note:**

> Amigos, todo el día me he estado retorciendo por mi dolor ótico. No hice el día 4, y acabo de escribir esto. Son las 3AM, si hay algo mal, por favor me dicen ;-;)9
> 
> Ahhh, y los meses de confinamiento en Japón, no estos segura si fueron/son 5-6 meses. Me basé más o menos en mis cálculos viendo youtubers que viven en asia, pero tengo algo de calentura y mi cabeza no trabaja bien. 
> 
> Gracias por leer y recuerden siempre tener sus precauciones❤️


End file.
